brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/2 December 2017
07:00 Hi 07:05 Hi 07:05 Hey \o 07:09 o/ 07:18 How is everyone? 07:18 ok 07:23 My house is now all festive :p 07:23 Fascinating 07:52 test 07:56 Working (?) 07:57 one of my tabs wouldn't load 07:57 Happens to me all the time 07:58 tbh 08:50 Winter 08:51 Is Coming 08:51 Hi 08:51 o/ 08:55 No 08:55 It has come 08:56 :O 08:58 But I can't see my house decorated. 08:58 Because I'm not there. 08:58 And nobody decorated that. 08:58 :( 08:58 :( 08:59 Because nobody is there. 09:00 Flutter is in Aarhus, while I'm not in Denmark. 09:02 And not in Russia. 09:05 I'm in Ljubljana, the capital of Slovenia. 09:10 Sad 09:15 Actually, it's very nice city. 09:15 I like the Bridge of the Dragons. 09:16 The most. 09:16 And Scorpions are giving their concert on the 5th of December. 09:18 Oo the Scorpions 09:21 Probably I'll also be getting WSA passport. 09:23 Wb 09:24 Just got the message from Flutter. 09:24 Our house is going to be decorated 09:25 Nice 09:25 And it will be already filled with the New Year atmosphere after I return 09:25 She has returned 09:36 I have invited the Wikia staff member involved with this infobox complication to chat 09:36 Hi 09:36 Hello! 09:37 As you may know, Dark Yada is working on the infoboxes to make them portable but at the same time, but retain our current style 09:37 Hello, sir. 09:37 Sure. But I also know (being one of his supervisors) how busy he is. 09:38 I'm trying to relieve him of some of those responsibilities. 09:38 I have told him that I am happy for him to have assistance, so long as the people helping do what he says because I have told him what we need 09:39 I understand that Wikia is a very busy job, and the last thing people need is more work to do by themselves 09:39 I Gtg 09:39 bye o/ 09:39 bye then Hart 09:39 wow 09:39 o/ 09:39 FishTank 09:39 is here\ 09:40 So roughly what percentage of users here edit from a mobile? 09:40 Worldwide if possible, not just the USA 09:41 Edit or view? 09:41 Edit 09:42 For views it's usually between 50 and 80% for most wikis 09:42 Mobile editing (worldwide) is very low. We're not concerned about the editing experience. 09:42 I understand that, but I don't know anyone who edits from a mobile so i', a bit perplexed as to why it's such an issue 09:42 Mobile editing is pretty hard 09:42 Edit it's different, not sure if there are stats for this (though you can check in page history, it should be specified) 09:43 I mean, we are in the long term, but we know most editors use desktop. 09:43 I use my iPad to edit though 09:43 and i don't need apps 09:43 Ipads get the desktop site 09:43 and its very easy 09:43 (Except for Japan, and those that use iPads to edit). 09:43 When we talk about portability, we almost exclusively are referring to the passive, not active experience. 09:44 gtg cs 09:44 christmas shopping) 09:44 So what exactly are the differences between portable and non portable infoboxes? 09:45 Look on the mobile definitely, and easier syntax 09:46 Easier syntax is a good thing 09:46 They are produced differently on the server. Portable Infoboxes are functions built into the server to provide a premium experience on all platforms. 09:46 They have a much easier syntax, for sure. 09:46 Even after more than three years, I couldn't type you out a template off the back of my head; i'd have to copy it from an article and change up the info 09:46 They centralize styling in the MediaWiki namespace, for security and consistency, so that inline styles don't mutate them. 09:47 Ok 09:47 The syntax for making infoboxes is pretty simple. ... that sort of thing. 09:48 yea, it just don't have time to learn them 09:48 And Mercury is made to showcase Portable Infoboxes as the primary element. 09:48 It's built to use them as the central anchor of each article. 09:48 My issue with that guy's example was that it had less info in it, we like our infoboxes detailed. 09:49 I will be back in literally 1 minute, I need to switch to my ipad 2017 12 02